


Within You

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah's abscense drive's Jareth crazy.  He must console himself, to the best of his ability.





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its characters. Sadly, I also do not own David Bowie. 

  


It stands to reason that a King should never have to please himself. There should always be someone around to do his bidding, and for the most part, that was true as in the case of Jareth, The Goblin King. However, there were some things a King just did _not_ want his nasty little minions to do for him. 

  


Jareth thought of that impudent little girl as he lay in bed, the one that had turned _him_ down. Just who in the _hell_ did she think she was? No one turned down the Goblin King! _Sarah_, that had been her name. “Sarah...” A well defined, manicured hand, traced from Jareth's neck across his toned stomach, to where his silk sheet lay over his royal nether regions. 

  


Of all the humans in all the world that he had played with over the years, no one turned down the Goblin King. No one but her. Jareth let out a hiss, thinking about the little wench, as his hand dove under the sheet to grasp his shaft. She could have had everything. Brutally, his hand worked up and down, spreading his royal essence over himself as he went. 

  


“Oh Sarah,” the King's breaths came shorter and heavier and he slowed his pace. No need to rush when you have eternity. Jareth grasped his nipple with his free hand, teasing himself. The familiar heat was burning him up now. Jareth was flushed and aching. He needed this, needed release. Without her, without that miserable little _Sarah_, it just wasn't the same. 

  


Leaving his nipple, Jareth's hand joined the other one under the sheet and he pumped hard into himself, arching his back. “Ah, Sarah!” The King let loose a breathy gasp as he released his seed onto himself and his bedding. 

  


He lay there for a moment, relishing in the post-orgasm afterglow before cleaning his hands on his now soiled sheets. Throwing them aside he stood, quickly, furiously and came to stand in front of his balcony doors. Looking out at the Underground's bright moon, Jareth could see her. He could see Sarah in the moon, just as he could see her in his crystal ball. That damnable wench. Consuming him, killing him. 

  


Jareth turned his head to the side, not wishing to see her face, and roared for his servants. Two horrendous little goblins rushed into the room. 

“Take these away,” he flicked his wrist at his bed and the goblins rushed to do their King's bidding. 

  


“Oh Sarah...” Jareth muttered, as he turned his face back to the glass. The pale moonlight illuminated the King's bare flesh. _ “I can't live within you...”_


End file.
